La Novia
by JaviieraArredondo
Summary: Bueno, ya han pasado cuatro años y aun Freddie sigue en la espera de que Carly se enamore de el, asi que ideara un plan aunque quizas no le resulte como el esperaba... SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

La Novia

**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic asique no va a ser muy profesional que digamos pero le voy a poner empeño además que creo que la trama es buena, por lo menos para mí (: bueno eso aquí está el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: Nada de esto es mio, es creacion de Dan Sneider a quien yo amo mucho mucho porque creo que es muy talentoso, lo unico mio son los personajes que invente y esta historia :)**

P.O.V. Freddie

_Estoy cansado de esto, porque es que Carly no me toma en cuenta, si ya no soy el mismo niño débil de antes, no le gano a Sam pero ella ya no me gana. Tengo que hacer algo, algo para que se llegue a interesar en mi... pero ¿qué? Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora mejor a dormir._

Fin P.O.V.

En la mañana siguiente estaba Sam sacando unos cuadernos del casillero

Oye hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – Dijo Carly llegando emocionada

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo con desgana Sam

¡Uy! ¡Se nota tu emoción! – Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo

Tu sabes lo que pienso de las mañanas – Dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Si si, las odias – Dijo con tono comprensivo Carly – Pero el punto es que te quiero hablar sobre alguien que SE a pesar de todo lo que me digas, que te importa.

Quien, de Melanie – Dijo tratando de adivinar

Aw! ¡Si yo sabía que la querías! – Dijo la conductora del mejor web show

Como no la voy a querer, es mi hermana seremos diferentes pero... bueno no me gusta decirlo todo el tiempo ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo como tratando de salir de ese tema – Era sobre Melanie ¿o no?

Me alegra de que aceptes que quieres a Melanie pero no, no se trata de ella, se trata de ¡Freddie! – Dijo emocionada la menor de los Shay

¡Pero si dijiste que era alguien importante! – Dijo mientras se daba vuelta hacia su casillero para seguir guardando cosas.

Bueno no tengo tiempo ahora para convencerte de que si te importa, tenemos muy poco tiempo en cualquier momento llega – Dijo acercándose a su amiga como para decirle un secreto.

Mientras se veía que la puerta de la escuela se estaba abriendo y era Freddie quien entraba, Carly se dio cuenta de esto y dijo:

Mira viste ahí viene y me hiciste perder tiempo, ¡ya! Lo importante acá es que se acerca el cumpleaños de Freddie y hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, será en mi apartamento, tenemos que empezar a organizarnos asique directo después de clases te vas a mi casa, ahí vemos como lo hacemos para que no se valla con nosotras y conversemos de ello, mira ya viene actúa normal – Todo eso lo dice extremadamente rápido y deja a su amiga un poco confundida, mientras Freddie se va a acercar y Carly dice: Entonces hoy vienes para mi casa.

Como si no lo fuera a hacer de todos modos - Dice Sam siguiéndole el juego a su amiga

Hola chicas, ¿De qué hablan? – Dijo Freddie curioso

Hablamos de que iremos después de la escuela al mundo de Bra, ¿quieres venir? – Dijo Carly sabiendo que iba a responder su amigo.

Oh... Creo que paso – Dijo el técnico – Además tengo que salir...

¿Con su mami? – Dijo con tono cantarín la rubia – ¿Tiene que reponer su luz de noche?

¡Ya no ocupo luz de noche! – Dijo firmemente Freddie.

Pero si vas a salir con tu madre – Dijo orgullosa de haber adivinado – El bebe Freduchini va a salir con su mami.

Tengo que acompañarla a ver a su amiga, y a su hija Luz – Lo último lo marco y miro a ambas chicas

Bueno pero no vayas a faltar al ensayo que haremos antes del show Benson, si a mí no me lo permiten a ti tampoco – Dijo firme Sam

Nunca faltaría, me conoces... – Dijo confundido, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ella.

Bueno yo solo digo, para que no se te pase el tiempo con tu nerd noviecita – Le dijo con un tono casi molesto.

No es mi novia, ¡ni siquiera la conozco! – Dijo asombrado el castaño – ¿Por qué te pones así?

Como sea - dijo tratando de desviar el tema – Ya, vamos creo que hoy día vuelve el señor pomposo, eso estará bueno – Dijo emocionada y yéndose Sam

Carly y Freddie se sorprendieron por la reacción de Sam pero la verdad no lo tomaron tan en cuenta y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

**Se que no es el capitulo mas largo ni mas profecional pero queria subir esto por ahora, solo para saber si les gusta como escribo y si deberia seguir escribiendo, tambien hacepto sujerencias criticas etc. les aseguro que no las tomare mal.. salvo que sean ofensivas! xd asique porfavor reviews, ok? :D bueno cuidense Adios. **

**Jaavi.**


	2. Annabelle

La Novia

Segundo Capitulo: Annabelle

**Hola! oigan les quiero dar las gracias deverdad,no espere tener esta cantidad de reviews tan rapido, quizas para algunos sean pocos pero yo estoy feliz, le quieria dar gracias especiales a Tanfer2010 que me ayudo y subir mi histora (no entendia muhco como funcionava esto .) y tambien por escribirme mi primer review bueno aca esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, este me salio mas largo, me inspiraron :)**

Las niñas estaban camino a su clase de química mientras que Freddie se encontraba con Gibby para ir a la clase de física.

P.O.V. Sam

_No tengo idea por que reaccione así con lo que el tonto nos dijo de esa tal Luz como que las palabras solo salieron de mi boca como nada, y ellos se dieron cuenta de que había algo extraño bueno no le tomaron mucha importancia, menos mal, si a ese se le ocurre llegar a molestarme un poco recibirá su merecido._

Fin Po.O.V.

P.O.V. General

Ya habían entrado a la sala de clases y llego el profesor Howard, a quien no le correspondía esa clase.

Y usted ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – Dijo la rubia con un tono molesto - no tengo que aburrirme en historia hasta como 3 horas más.

Cállate Puckett – Dijo regañándola – Vengo a avisarles que el profesor se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió la colita.

Ante tal expresión Sam y Carly no pudieron evitar que se les saliera una ricita

Shay! Puckett! A la próxima, ¡te vas con el director! –Dijo molesto el maestro.

Si como sea – Dijo con un tono aun divertido.

Bueno como su profesor está mal, tenemos un remplazo, volvió el profesor Pomposo – Dijo Howard.

Al escuchar esto, todos los alumnos se pusieron a reír descontroladamente, mientras que entraba el señor entre deprimido y acostumbrado a tales burlas que recibía de los niños.

De verdad no puedo creer que se llame así – Dijo burlándose la co estrella del web show

Lo sé, pero me da pena que lo traten tan mal – Dijo con compacion la menor de los Shay.

El se lo busca, se podría cambiar el nombre – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo Sam

Para este momento ya estaba la clase hecha un desorden ya que la mitad de los alumnos estaban conversando o no prestando atención y los otros se burlaban del profesor.

Oye, ¿en serio iremos al mundo del Bra? – Dijo emocionada Sam

¡No! Era solo porque sabía que Freddie diría que no, se que lo odia, aunque es tan lindo ¡debe ser porque es hombre! – Dijo desviándose de lo que iba a decir – Bueno tenemos que hablar sobre su cumpleaños, hoy es viernes y es el próximo viernes asique no hay mucho tiempo, estoy casi segura de que no hará nada asique será perfecto.

Ok era solo que me gustaba la idea, podríamos pasar de camino – Esto último con un tono cantarín

No Sam queda muy poco y hay que verlo bien, para que salga perfecto y disfrute su cumpleaños 17 – Dijo Carly – Bueno lo otro es que como no creo que hagamos mucho en esta clase avancemos ahora y ahí si podríamos pasar.

Agg ¿pero para que te preocupas tanto? – Dijo con flojera Sam – Invitamos a sus ñoños amigos ponemos un plato de papas fritas y ya esta

Oye él se esforzó para que tu cumpleaños y mi cumpleaños salieran bien, a pesar de que Spencer quemara mi habitación pero eso no fue culpa de el – Dijo un poco molesta ya por el comportamiento de su amiga – Asique esto también saldrá bien.

Bueno bueno, tienes razón – Dijo entendiendo la rubia.

P.O.V. Carly

_Como es que Sam no entiende que tiene que salir súper bien la fiesta, será que me interesa tanto por alguna otra razón, no, no creo porque de ser así Sam no me hubiera entendido bueno creo que también debería pensar en eso, pero en otro momento._

Fin P.O.V.

Se quedaron ahí en el desastre de sala clase hablando sobre lo que harían.

Mientras tanto la clase de Freddie estaba por empezar y apareció una niña bastante linda en la puerta de la sala de clases, era pelirroja casi del el mismo tamaño que Freddie ocupaba una mini falda un una polera sin mangas con algo de escote, Cuando apareció casi todos los chicos de la clase se dieron vuelta para mirarla, y se veía que la niña sabia que eso iba a pasar.

Freddie P.O.V.

_Sam estaba extraña hoy, a pesar de que esté el señor Pomposo es raro que Sam quiera ir a clases, yo esperaba una respuesta de Carly parece que le dio lo mism... WOW! Quien es esa chica es bastante linda, debe ser nueva, nunca la había visto antes, se ve bastante bien, bueno no creo que se fije en mi de todas formas... Ya mejor pongo atención el profesor va a decir algo._

Bueno niños, pongan atención esta es Annabelle Bond es nueva y viene de Wisconsin – Nos dijo el profesor, introduciendo a la nueva alumna – Bueno Annabelle elije tu puesto

Bueno como estamos en física y ahí mesones que se comparten en pareja tenía que elegir y me di cuenta que entre examinar todos los puestos miro el mío, me sorprendí por eso y levante las cejas.

Quiero sentarme con él - Dijo Annabelle apuntándome.

Es una buena elección es de mis mejores estudiantes – Ante ese comentario baje un poco la mirada, ya se dio cuenta que soy el nerd.

Y que pasa con migo, yo estoy sentado justo aquí al lado de Freddie – Dijo Gibby tratando de hacerse notar.

Entonces lo mire con cara de muévete ahora y me di cuenta de que la chica nueva lo miro con cara de, podrías cambiarte de puesto por mí. Después de eso Gibby se cambio rápidamente de puesto y ella se vino a sentar a mi lado.

Hola, como va todo – Dijo coquetamente la peli roja – ¿Tu eres el de iCarly verdad?

Emm si – Dije, parece que es conocido el web show – ¿Lo has visto?

Oh claro, me gusta mucho. Pero más lo recuerdo porque fueron a Wisconsin por una boda y bueno no pasan muchas cosas allá asique se supo – Comento Annabelle

Wow no tenía idea que la gente se había quedado comentando al respecto – Dije sorprendido.

Bueno, no porque sea nueva va poder hacer lo que quiera, ustedes dos pongan atención esto estará en el examen – Nos dijo el pesado profesor.

Oye me agradaste, asique mañana saldremos y me invitaras algo, ¿ok? – Me dijo Annabelle

Creo que eso no lo venia venir, me encantaría, te parece licuados locos – Todavía estaba confundido por lo rápido de todo esto.

¿Ustedes dos no entienden? A la próxima se van con el director – Nos dijo regañándonos a Annabelle y a mí.

Los dos nos callamos y después ella me paso un papel que decía "Me encantaría ira los Licuados locos, tu invitas llámame" y aparecía su número de teléfono. Me pareció solo un poco molesto, pero no me voy a poner a juzgarla ahora, no la conozco.

Fin P.O.V.

P.O.V. General.

Estaban los tres en los casilleros, ya era hora de irse

Bueno diviértanse en su tienda esa – Dijo Freddie como si fuera lo más aburrido en la tierra

Tú diviértete con Luz – Dijo Carly enfatizando el nombre de la chica para molestar a Freddie

Si como sea – Dijo con desgano Sam

Los dos castaños miraron extrañados a Sam pero siguieron.

Ni si quiera conozco a esa tal Luz además que es hija de una amiga de mi madre, quizás como sea – Dijo con un todo como de miedo – Pero lo de mañana es diferente – Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Carly

¿Qué pasa mañana? – Dijo interesada Carly

Tengo una cita con la chica nueva – Dijo Freddie con un todo de superioridad

Wow! Y cual es problema de esa chica – Dijo divertida Sam

¡Sam! No seas mala, ¿y de donde salió esta niña? – Dijo curiosa Carly

La conocí hoy en clase de Física se sentó a mi lado y hablamos un rato y solo paso – Dijo el castaño

¡Estas rápido! – Dijo con tono juguetón Carly

Y bueno todavía no nos dices que tiene, ¿es sorda o es ciega? – Dijo Sam

¡Sam! – Dijo Carly regañándola mientras que Freddie funcia el ceño

Bueno yo creo que ya me voy, nos vemos en el ensayo – Se despidió Freddie.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron por sus respectivos caminos.

Carly P.O.V.

_Este Freddie se nota que ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí y bueno ya no es el niño desesperado de antes, bueno me tengo que concentrar en esto, será una gran sorpresa._

Fin P.O.V.

General P.O.V.

Ya habían pasado unas horas, las niñas ya estaban terminando de ponerse de acuerdo y Freddie ya iba de camino al departamento de los Shay.

Bueno Sam entonces tú encárgate de distraerlo – Dijo Carly.

Agg distráelo tú, yo no quiero pasar tiempo con ese ñoño – Dijo con disgusto Sam

Ah ¿entonces yo lo distraigo y tu mueves los muebles, sacas los vasos, platos y comida y empiezas a recibir a los invitados? – Dijo levantando las cejas Carly, ya que sabía que eso solo lo podía hacer ella con ayuda de Spencer claro.

Sabes que, yo creo que yo debería distraer al tonto – Dijo entendiendo que si Carly lo distraía tendría que hacer mucho trabajo.

¡Já! Lo sabia – Dijo la castaña con tono de satisfacción – bueno recuerda que será después del Show asique terminamos, te lo llevas a alguna parte, esperas mi mensaje y lo traes ¿ok?

Hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan? – Dijo curioso el técnico mientras entraba.

Ehh nada, solo estábamos pensando en el próximo Show – Mintió Carly

¿El próximo Show? – Dijo extrañado Freddie – Ni siquiera hacemos este

Bueno pero es que el próximo show es especial – Dijo Carly con cara de "tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando" y Freddie sonrió.

Que hay el próximo viernes – Dijo Sam como si no entendiera nada. Freddie la miro ceñudo

¡Sam! Es el cumpleaños de Freddie – Dijo la menor de los Shay apuntándolo - Oye y harás algo para celebrarlo.

No no creo-Dijo Freddie

Oh mira tu – Dijo mirando a Sam con cara de "Lo sabía"

Oh Verdad que porque seas un nerd no dejas de ser humano – Dijo recién entendiendo Sam

Oye Puckett como que Nerd y bueno se nota que te cuesta entender las cosas – Dijo molestando a Sam

Cuida lo que dices Benson – Dijo molesta Sam – Al menos no me limpian las orejas con un tubo

Y eso de donde lo sacaste – dijo entre intrigado, sorprendido y avergonzado Freddie – bueno por lo menos a mi no m castigan en todas las clases.

Bueno es que mamá lo sabe todo – Dijo con un tono de satisfacción la rubia – bueno pro por lo menos yo... Pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Carly - ¡Que paso!

¡Ya está! Dejen de pelear ahora y subamos al estudio – Dijo molesta Carly para después subir, sus dos amigos estaban por abrir la boca para seguir discutiendo – ¡Les dije que ya esta! ¡Ahora subamos!

Sam y Freddie se miraron sorprendidos y solo la siguieron. Después ensayaron y ya están casi al final del show.

Bueno el tiempo se acabo – Dijo triste Carly mientras sama petaba el botón de "¡Buu!"

Pero nos vemos la próxima semana – Dijo feliz Sam

Que no es un show cualquiera – Dijo con un tono exagerado Carly

¿Qué sucede el próximo viernes Carly? – Dijo la rubia con un tono igual de exagerado que el de su amiga.

Es el cumpleaños de nuestro técnico y amigo Freddie – Dijo ya con un tono normar la castaña.

Oh claro del fredrraro – Dijo entendiendo Sam, y al igual que su amiga con un tono ya normal.

Ya Sam si igual me entere que tienes marcado el día con corazoncitos – Dijo con tono coqueto el técnico, así como en iTwins.

Ya quisieras fredtonto – Dijo Sam

Uff como nada mas en este mundo – Dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

Bueno – Dijo Carly interrumpiendo a sus amigos – Nos vemos la próxima semana

Adiós – Dijeron las dos amigas casi al mismo tiempo.

Y ya estamos fuera – Dijo el castaño – Buen show

Gracias – Dijeron las dos niñas.

Oye Cara puedo quedarme a dormir hoy, mi mama de nuevo empezó a gritarle al gato que consiguiera un trabajo – Sam al decir esto Carly la miro extrañada – Sigo sin saber.

De acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema – Dijo Carly

Bueno chicas yo creo que ya me voy – Dijo despidiéndose su amigo

Uii Quiere estar lindo para su cita de mañana – Dijo Carly

Ya deja que se valla – Dijo molesta Sam

No es nada serio, solo iremos a los licuados locos – Dijo Freddie – Ya bueno Adiós chicas.

Adiós – Dijo tiernamente Carly mientras que Sam solo dijo "Como sea"

Al llegar a su casa Freddie busco el papel donde decía el número de Annabelle para llamarla, cuando lo encontró tomo su celular y lo marco.

P.O.V. Freddie

_Bueno es hora de llamarla, quedamos en licuados locos pero nada más, oh está sonando._

Hola – Contesta la vos de una chica – ¿Quien es?

Em Annabelle – Dije un poco nervioso – Soy yo, Freddie

Oh verdad – Se notaba que estaba masticando chicle bastante fuerte – Oye el show de hoy estuvo muy bueno.

Oh gracias – le dije

Y bueno me entere de que es tu cumpleaños el próximo viernes – Dijo coquetamente – ¿harás algo para celebrarlo?

La verdad no lo creo – le dije, sinceramente no tengo ganas de organizar nada, aparte como es mi mama quizás como salga.

Oh bueno quizas te pueda ayudar a celebrar de alguna forma – Dijo de una forma seductora – Bueno mejor hablemos de mañana.

Yo todavía estaba muy confundido como es que esta chica se fija en mi bueno, debo haber cambiado, creo y no voy a estar para Carly por siempre.

Claro, bueno ya te dije licuados locos, ¿te parece a las ocho? – Le pregunte

Me parece excelente – Me dijo – Recuerda tu invitas yo no llevare nada además de mi celular, mi brillo de labios y mi persona

Okey – Dije extrañado – Bueno hasta mañana, nos vemos, cuídate.

Eso are, adiós – Se despidió.

_Bueno yo mejor e voy a dormir creo que tengo mucho que pensar, al principio dije con esta chica pongo celosa a Carly pero eso es feo, no podría usar a una chica así, y bueno es molesta en unas cosas pero aun no la conozco bien asique no la juzgo, tengo que pensar._

Fin P.O.V.

P.O.V. Sam

_Menos mal Carly me dejo dormir aquí, no hubiera podido dormir con mi mamá gritándole al gato de nuevo. Que me está pasando con el tonto de Freduardo como es que me molesta que salga con gente, y como es que sale con chicas ahora, bueno igual ha cambiado se ve más fuerte nunca como para ganarle a mamá, nadie le gana mamá, pero bueno ya no esta tan feo y agg que cosas estoy pensando es un ñoño el más grande después del idiota de Nevel agg bueno mejor me duermo, me gustaría hablar de esto con Carly pero no sé como reaccione..._

**Bueno ese es el segundo capitulo deverdad gracias por leerlo y bueno acepto todo tipo de reviews buenos o malos, siempre que no sean ofencivos :) tambien me disculpo por la ortografía trato te revisarlo pero siempre se pasa alguna bueno como ando con tiempo libre y me tienen inspirada yo creo que actualizare pronto. El proximo capitulo se tratara sobre la cita de Freddie y sobre un secreto que esconde este con Gibby bueno me despido Adios cuidense (:**

**Jaavi. **


	3. La Cita

**Ok, se que me demore pero estube subtitulando y bueno he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y se me fue solo un poco la imaginacion, pero volvio! :D asique eso cuidense! (:**

**Nota: Nada de esto me pertenece Dan Shneider creo los personajes exepto los que yo invente y la historia esa si es mia **

**La Novia**

**Capitulo 3: La cita**

P.O.V. General

**Era sábado por la tarde y las chicas seguían en el departamento de Carly.**

Vamos Sam – Dijo Carly moviendo a su amiga que estaba tirada en el sofá – levántate para que podamos salir y hacer algo, no quiero estar todo el día aquí.

Agg está bien pero espera a que termine a la vaquita y me visto ¿ok? -Dijo Sam apuntando el televisor.

Hola chicas ¿cómo están? - dijo entrando a la sala Spencer – ¿y dónde está Freddie?

Supongo que debe estar en su cita o arreglándose para ella – Dijo Carly como si fuera algo muy normal.

Wow cita, ¿y con quién? – Dijo asombrado Spencer.

Con una chica nueva que entro ayer a la escuela – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia ya que estaba concentrada viendo la tele.

Aun no se qué tiene de malo la chica esa – Dijo Sam también concentrada.

Wow que rápido está este chico – Dijo Spencer

Si, si como sea bueno ya me voy a levantar, ya se acabo el episodio, dijo esto y se levanto del sofá para después subir las escaleras.

P.O.V. Sam

_Agg no entiendo, no entiendo que tiene ese Freddoso que hace que me importe, será que quizás me este empezando a gustar... no! No puede ser. Bueno al menos ahora vamos a salir y me voy a distraer, espero que no nos encontremos con el ñoño, no sé qué me pasa._

**En la cita**.

P.O.V. Freddie

Estuvo buena la película – Le comente a Annabelle

Si, pero me dio un poco de susto – Cuando dijo esto se acerco a mí, no le di importancia

No te preocupes no creo que de verdad una niña salga de un televisor a matarnos – Dije entre riendo y calmándola

No se, es que igual me dan miedo estas cosas Freddie, menos mal estas acá – Me abraza y la sostengo

Si... y te parece si entramos a los licuados locos - Esto se está poniendo un poco incomodo, como es que esto está pasando?)

- Me encantaría

Entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas del centro, de las que están más lejos de la puerta

Y bueno cuéntame un poco de ti, porque te viniste a Seattle – Le pregunte

Bueno lo que pasa es que transfirieron a mi papa acá asique por eso – Me dijo con poco interés la pelirroja

Oh, y te gusta acá? – Le pregunte,no quería generar un silncio incomodo.

Más me gustas tú – Al decir esto sentí como mi cara se ponía roja

Estas muy linda hoy – Dije timido, como no se me ocurrió decir nada un poco mas inteligente?

Qué bueno que te guste – Dijo Annabelle coquetamente. Se está acercando, ¡¿Me va a besar?

P.O.V. Sam

**Para este momento las niñas ya estaban por entrar.**

Sam fuiste la única que compro esos pollos que vendía T-Bo, no creo que los vuelvan a poner – Me dijo mi amiga

Pero si eran tan buenos! deberían... – Como esque Carly no entiende que... ¿¡Freddie se va a besar con esa niña! Dios que hago¡? Inconsientemente me di vuelta sin dejar que mi amiga viera que estaba pasando y pegue un portazo.

¿¡Que paso! – Me pregunto preocupada Carly

No... Es que... si no venden pollos prefiero ir a otro lado... – Le mentí, ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada?, y... ¿Dolida? - ¿Te parece si vamos al centro comercial?

Bueno... – Mi mejor amiga es inteligente, no se creyó nada, no importa

_Como es posible que ya valla a besarla, si era su primera cita o no, es una niña muy fácil veo que tiene malas intenciones, pero ¿Las tiene o solo estoy celosa? Agg se suponía que me iba a distraer de todo esto! Espera, es lo mismo que sentí cuando lo vi abrazado de mi amiga ese día... será que siento esto desde hace más tiempo y no lo sabía?_

P.O.V. Freddie

_¿Esto en serio está pasando? ¿Cómo es que no estoy tan seguro de esto? Bueno tengo que ver qué pasa, insisto no estaré por siempre para Carly al principio admito que quería darle celos a Carly con esta chica pero eso sería usarla, no podría hacer eso además se ve amable... bueno, ya va a pasar, nos vamos a besar y ¡Plaf!_

¿Que fue eso? – Al sorprenderme por el ruido me separe pero solo un poco

A: No lo sé, pero que no importe, ¿Dónde estábamos? (me dijo coquetamente)

/Se besan/

Bueno creo que ya es obvio – Me dijo convencida Annabelle

¿Qué cosa? – Le dije un poco baboso aun por lo que había pasado

Que somos novios – Me respondioc omo si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

¡¿Qué? – Me sorprendi mucho, creo que no lo veía venir

Pensé que te gustaba la idea, ósea me correspondiste el beso, pero si no quieres entonces... – Me dijo con un tono como de puchero

No... no si – Le dije muy rápido, estoy muy confundido - ósea sí, quiero ser tu novio

Espera, así no funciona tontito – Me dijo parándose derecha y con un tono de superioridad

Qué cosa? – Ahora si que no entiendo nada

Pídemelo, duh – Me dijo como si fuera algo que ella no debería recordarme

Oh claro, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Aunque creo saber la respuesta, igual estoy nervioso, porque aparte de las veces que se lo pedi a Carly nunca lo había pedido en serio, creo que de alguna forma nunca espere que me dijera que si...

Ahí sí, ok soy tu novia – Como algo muy normal

**Con las niñas**.

P.O.V. General

Y, ¿Cuál es el problema con los licuados locos? – Pregunto Carly

Ya te dije, si no venden pollos no – Tratando de evitar la pregunta

Ya en serio – Dijo la castaña

No lo que pasa es que tengo ganas de comer algo no tomarlo entiendes? – Dijo convencida Sam

Bueno, entonces vallamos al patio de comidas del centro comercial porque creo que yo solo tomare helado – Dije creyéndole a su amiga la menor de los Shay

Claro, aunque te aviso que yo comeré algomas que eso – Le dijo con cara de hambrienta la rubia

Okey – dijo riendo su mejor amiga - Oye y ya que estamos acá podríamos aprovechar de comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Freddie

Pero si le daremos una fiesta – Dijo sin entenderle el sentido Sam

Sam – Dijo Carly con un tono regañador

Bueno, bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir a esas tiendas de ñoños – Dijo aburrida su amiga

Sam! – Le dijo Carly

Pero si ni siquiera esta acá! – Dijo entre riéndose y y sin entender a la castaña

Como sea – Dijo Carly también riéndose

Ya vamos a comer estoy hambrienta! – Dijo la co animadora del web show

Ay amiga! –

Al final solo Carly le compra algo porque a Sam nada le convence, parece que le importa el regalo

Al otro día

P.O.V. Sam

Hola chicas – Nos saludo Freddo

Hola Freddo – Le respondió Sam

Hola Freddie, y? - Dijo mi amiga levantando las cejas. No porque hablan de eso, no quiero ni escuchar – como te fue en tu cita? Ya, cuéntanos todo

Emm – Empezó incomodo el tonto, ya nos va a decir que se besaron y blah blah – Annabelle...

¿Qué, te vio, se arrepintió de todo y salió corriendo? – Sabia que no era así, pero AMO molestarlo

No, ella y yo... – Se besaron, si ya dilo rápido!

Ya dinos Freddie, Como te pones así para decirnos que se besaron – Dijo mi amiga asumiendo lo que pudo haber pasado.

Al el tecñoño se puso rojo al escuchar esto – Bueno si, nos besamos – Cuando dijo esto sentí como me llegaba al pecho un pequeño dolor, no entiendo cómo – Y...

Hola novio – Dicho esto lo besa, no lo puedo creer NOVIOS? Y se besaban es el mismo dolor de antes pero por 100 no lo puedo creer, mire a mi amiga y estaba igual que yo, con los ojos que casi se le salían porque ya habían pasado unos 8 segundos y seguían ahí no lo puedo soportar!

¡EH EHHM! – Dije interrumpiéndolos

Lo siento, si bueno, somos novios – Dijo rojo y un poco agitado igual que su tonta novia

Oh, qué bueno! – Dijo felicitándolos mi sorprendida amiga – y que rápido

Si es que bueno no me resistí, y yo creo que me voy con mis amigas mejor – Nos dijo mirándonos de arriba abajo despectivamente y dándose la vuelta agg que se cree?

Y ahora nos contaras como fue? – Le pregunto interesada Carly

Bueno... – iba a empezar Freddie pero no podía dejar que pasara asi nomas

Que no viste lo que hizo tu noviecita? – Le dije molesta como es que Carly lo deja pasar?

Sam, no! – Me dijo tratando de que parara de hablar

Nada de no, nos miro muy despectivamente Freddie como la dejas! – Le segui diciendo, porque Carly no le da importancia, o será que yo le estoy dando mucha?

Sam cálmate - Me dijo mi amiga

No me di... – Trato de decir Fredtonto un poco asustado

Ag no importa, pero a la próxima... – Solo quiero una excusa para golpearla – nadie trata a mama así!

Okey – Dijo aun asustado – bueno y lo que paso...

/Les cuenta todo/

P.O.V. Carly

Wow! – Este niño, como esta!

See... – No se ve muy convencido – oigan chicas tengo que irme ahora

Que pasa como si estuvieras atrasado faltan como 20 minutos para que empiecen las clases – Dijo mi rulienta amiga

Sam quedan 10 – Le dije

Oh, bueno 20, 10 igual no voy a llegar a la hora mientras menos con la señorita Briggs mejor – Ay mi amiga siempre igual

(Carly y Freddie rodaron los ojos)

Sam P.O.V.

Bueno y porque tanta prisa por ir a clases – Le dijo Carly

Es que... tengo que... ¡Adiós! – Se va caminando rápido y entra a un salón desconocido)

Ok, ese niño nos oculta algo hay que averiguarlo – Dijo muy interesada Carla

Por supuesto – La verdad me muero por saber

Ya, hoy en el ensayo de iCarly se lo sacamos – Dijo muy convencida

Freddie P.O.V.

_Uff tengo que inventar algo muy bueno para lo que recién paso no quiero que sepan esto, no aun_.

- Hola Freddie ¿listo?

Siempre, pero tenemos que hablar primero, Carly y Sam sospechan algo – Le dije un poco preocupado

- Qué bien! – No esperaba eso, ¿qué le pasa?

Como que, que bien? – Le dije un poco extrañado

- Es que hace tiempo que quiero decirle... ósea decirles

¿Qué, te gusta una de ellas? – Le pregunte interesado, no lo puedo creer

- Algo así

Bueno perdóname pero me lo prometiste – Le dije un poco preocupado de que fuera a hablar

- Si, lo sé y la verdad es que también me da un poco de miedo su reacción... pero, somos bastante buenos...

Sí, bueno la verdad no le veo mucho futuro a este secreto, no sé porque, pero lo haremos durar lo más posible ok? – Le dije con tono convencedor

- Bueno, bueno

Oye pero dime, cuál de las dos es, después de que terminaste con tu ultima novia no he sabido de ningún interés tuyo – No sé porque pero espero que sea Carly

- Pero promete que no le dirás – Que cosas dice nunca rebelaría ningún secreto.

Lo prometo - ¡Por dios solo dime que es Carly! ¿Por qué rayos me importa tanto?

- Bueno... es... Carly

Yay! – Solo me miro extrañado

- Okey – Me dijo extrañado – Solo empecemos que nos quedan como 5 minutos ahora

Si, bueno hoy tendré que faltar al ensayo de iCarly para que sigamos con esto, si seguimos ahora vamos a llegar tarde – Le sugerí a mi amigo

- Ok, vamos a clases mejor.

Al final de día, estaba Sam en los casilleros y se le acerca su castaña amiga

P.O.V. Sam

Que será esto del Fredñoño, si ya nos conto que esta con Annabelle, que nos oculta

Hey Sam – Me llamo mi amiga

Hola Carla! – Salude a mi amiga

Oye, nos quedan como cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Freddie, y aun no le compras nada! – Me dijo un poco preocupada mi amiga

Ya me encargare de eso no te preocupes – Le dije relajada

Bueno, oye yo creo que ya deberíamos empezar a invitar a gente y decir que es un secreto, obvio. – Me comento mi amiga

Bueno después del ensayo podríamos dedicarnos a eso – Le sugerí

Oye parece que si te estás tomando esto en serio, te felicito amiga – Me dijo Carls

Como sea, oye ahí viene, recuerda sacarle lo del secreto – Le recordé a la castaña

Actúa natural – Dijo muy rapido

Hola chicas, de que hablan? – Pregunto el Fredraro

El que nos debería contar eres tú – le dijo mi amiga, estaba muy interesada en sacarle todo

Como? – Dijo haciedose el tonto

No te hagas el tonto, que ocultas? – Le dije, quiero saber ahora

Ehh nada – Dijo nervioso

Ya, dinos de una ves – Le dijo intimidante mi amiga- Prometimos que no mas secretos, no lo recuerdas? – Al decir esto recordé ese secreto, ese beso. De alguna forma se que desde ese beso todo cambio, maldito Freddo porque me hace pensar asi, tan cursi agg.

En serio, nada solo que no voy a poder ir al ensayo de hoy – Dijo ahora si convencido de lo que decía.

Y por qué? – Le pregunte interesada

Es que... voy a salir con Annabelle – Ahora se puso nervioso denuevo, ay! no sabes mentir

Oh, seguro? – Le pregunto Carly, le esta creyendo?

Si... – agg no le creo nada

Ya bueno puedes faltar – Le dijo Carla

S&F: En serio? – Estaba igual de sorprendido que yo y agg hablamos juntos de nuevo

Em... si, además aviso y nunca falta, déjalo salir con su novia – Que injusto! Fredalupe puede salir siempre que quiere y yo no, además no creo que valla a salir con la niña esa

Agg bueno, pero es súper injusto – Les dije solo un poco molesta

Como que injusto Puckett tú siempre faltas – Dijo el tecniñoño enojado

Por razones validas – Dije como algomuy obvio

Desde cuando faltar por ir a un festival de grasitos es válido, y faltar por ni novia es valido – Dijo el ñoño

Esa cosa no es valida, y casi nada es mas importante que los grasitos

No le digas a si! – Me dijo alsando un poco la voz

Cuidado con el tono Benson! – Le dije ya con tono de discucion

Tu para de...! – Trato de decir el nerd pero nuestra amiga nos interrumpio

¡LOS DOS PAREN! Tu dejalo ir tranquilo y tu vendrás conmigo a ensayar lo que se pueda, entendido?

Ya, mamá – Le dijimos los dos, de nuevo al mismo tiempo

Así me gusta, bueno Sam como tu y yo igual vamos a ensayar vente ahora a mi casa – Dijo mi amiga

Iba a ir de todas formas – Le dije, acaso no era obvio?

Bueno, nosotras nos vamos entonces, adiós Freddie – Se despidió y nos fuimos

Adiós Chicas – Dicho esto se fue por otro lado

Como lo dejaste ir tan fácil¡? – Le pregunte a mi amiga

En serio crees que me creí lo de la novia, obvio que no pero la verdad no había pensado en los invitados y tenemos que empezar ya – Me dijo tomando su teléfono para ver a quien invitaba.

**Bueno es esto por ahora, creo que este me salio mas largo y espero que les haya gustado, y porfavor haganmelo saber en los reviews! :D los que tambien tienen historias saben que es lindo que lleguen bueno eso y si tienen alguna idea de lo que sea el secreto lo pueden escribir creo que sera divertido ver lo que piensan (: bueno eso y acuerdense acepto DE TODO criticas aportes felicitaciones jaja de todo bueno eso chau! :)**

**Jaavi.**


	4. El Secreto

**Ok, se que ha pasado muuucho tiempo y me disculpo, pero creo que se merecen una explicacion y aqui esta: **

**Tube un problema con el cumputador y perdi Office entonces no podia escribir aunque quisiera, y por suerte habia empezado a hacer este capitulo y quedo guardado pero igual no podia seguirlo porque me pedia que tenia que editarlo todo de una ves y no podia pero hoy me inspire y lo hice asique aqui esta para ustedes.**

**Lo otro esque tambien estube viendo una cosita que se llama Traffic y me emocione mucho por la cantidad de personas que lo leen, en serio! fue en parte porque me inspire para escribirlo y me salio larguito incluso, asique gracias! (: **

**Bueno no los entretengo mas, aqui esta el capitulo espero que lo disfruten (:**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes (exepto los que invento) Todo le pertenece al maravilloso (que espero algun dia conocer) Dan Shneider! (:**

* * *

Las niñas estaban en la habitación de Carly llamando y mensajeando a todos los invitados

Sam P.O.V.

Okei, ahora siguen los de su grupo de matemáticas – Dijo Carly apuntando con un lápiz una lista que tenía en su mano

Agg, yo no voy a llamar a esos ñoños, además que van a hacer acá, seguro es su primera fiesta, quizás ni saben que se hace en una! – Dije con desgano, deverdad no iba a hablar con ellos

Sam! No seas mala, además la fiesta es para Freddie, ósea sus amigos también están invitados – Me dijo mi mejor amiga regañándome, bueno tengo que aceotar que es verdad.

Como sea, pero tú los llamas! – Dije semi accediendo

No los puedo llamar a todos yo tú también llamaras a algunos! – Me respondió Carla, nunca puede perder verdad?

Agg solo porque el ayudo en mi fiesta – Le dije accediendo completamente, después de todo mi amiga puede convencer a la gente.

Así me gusta – Me dijo con suficiencia.

Con Freddie

Freddie P.O.V.

Bueno ya llegue – Le dije a mi compañero.

Que bueno para que podamos empezar esto – Me respondió Gibby

De nuevo con Carly y Sam.

P.O.V. Sam

Llamamos a todos y les dijimos la hora, lugar y que era sorpresa la mayoría vendrá asique estará buena, aunque vengan también los ñoños amigos de Freddie, bueno, solo los ignorare.

Al fin terminamos! – Dije tirándome en el sillón con forma de sándwich de helado.

Si, ya se hizo tarde – Me respondió mi amiga cansada.

Si! Oye puedo quedarme? – Le pregunte con cara de "Por favor!"

Pero mañana hay escuela.. – Tratando de hacerme razonar, porque pone esa escusa, sabe que no me importa.

Pero tengo ropa acá – Le dije, esta no la iba a ganar, me da mucha flojera caminar a mi casa.

Bueno, le preguntare a Spencer. Spencer! – Me dijo, solo pensé "Yay!" el no será difícil de convencer

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo llegando

Sam se puede quedar? – Le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención porque se notaba que ella también sabia queno seria difícil de convencer.

Claro, pero no te termines el jamón! – Dijo mirándome, bueno yo no promento nada.

No prometa nada – Le dije, no se lo iba a ocultar.

Bueno ya que, quédate – Me dijo rindiéndose, yay!, bueno por este tipo de cosas antes me gustaba, hey pero tranquilos si también eso ya fue y nunca volveria a interesarme en el, ademas de que esta loco, es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga, bueno después le agradecimos y el se fue.

Bueno ya vamos a dormir, está bien si te armo una cama en el sofá? - Me pregunto amablemente mi mejor amiga, la verdad no me importaba mucho donde durmiera.

Donde sea, no quiero llegar a casa - Le dije recordando tambien lo de mi mama y su novio.

Pensé que después de todo lo del sicólogo se estaban llevando mejor - Me pregunto asumiendo de que la razon de quedarme era por mi mama, no se como lo hace, como ella sabia que hablaba de mi madre?

Si, no es eso es que tiene un nuevo novio y me dijo que vendrá hoy, y no quiero estar porque... - Estaba diciendo y me interrumpieron

Ya entendí! - Me grito Carly parece que estaba incomoda

Si porque... - Le dije denuevo y me volvio a interrumpir, la verdad no iba a terminar la oracion solo la queria molestar un poco.

No hables más! - Me Grito mi castaña amiga, deverdad estaba incomoda

Tranquila Carls - La calme

De nuevo con los chicos (Esto pasa mas o menos al mismo tiempo que lo de las chicas)

P.O.V. Freddie

Creo que ya es todo por hoy - Me dijo mi Gibby

Si, cada ves me esta gustando mas esto y empecé a escribir - Le dije, estaba siendo honesto, me agrada aunque estamos bien por ahora

Que bueno! Oye y no te hicieron mucho problema por faltar al ensayo de hoy? - Me pregunto curioso mi descamisado amigo

No la verdad es que no, y no sé muy bien porque, se veían como muy determinadas en saber y bueno... - Le empece a decir y sono el celular de Gibby

/Le llega un texto a Gibby/

Pone una cara de que entiende todo y de felicidad

Paso algo bueno? - Le pregunte, se veia algo asi como emocionado

No, no es nada - Dijo como desviando la mirada, que habra pasado que no me contara?

Bueno, ya me voy a mí casa nos vemos mañana - A oesar de tener mucha curiosidad estaba cansado ademas que a mi mama ya le va a dar un ataque si no llego

Adiós Freddie - Se despidio.

Adiós - Le respondi despues de esto me fui.

Bueno hoy tendré que estar en casa, si me paso a la de las chicas seguro me van a hacer muchas preguntas

Es como tan loco esto de Annabelle que se haya fijado en mí, no es que sea uno de esos niños que anda llorando por los rincones porque nadie lo va a querer es solo que no lo esperaba, y además siento que me gusta pero no me convence, bueno hoy tengo mucho tiempo para eso ya que no iré a la casa de Carly aunque igual tengo que hacer mis tareas y todo eso.

/Llego a su casa hizo sus deberes y se acostó a dormir/

Con las niñas.

P.O.V. Sam

Son las tres de la mañana y aun no me puedo quedar dormida. No voy a despertar a Carly, ya se voy a despertar a ñoño para que me entretenga, hay no piensen mal de mí solo que con él me divierto quizás podamos hacer un skesh de "Despertando a Spencer"

Me levante solo arregle un poco mi cabello no es que me importe mucho como me vea pero nunca tan roñosa bueno Salí cruce el pasillo forcé la cerradura, como siempre, y entre a la habitación del tonto. Estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, porque se veía tan bien? no es como la primera vez que lo fui a despertar, cuando nos puso en splashface hablando de las bubis puntiagudas, ahora se veía hasta sexy con su pelo revuelto, no me di cuenta y me había quedado mirándolo , vamos Puckett tú no eres así reacciona y despiértalo!

Fredduchini! - Dije mientras lo sacudía

Que, que que? Sam? - Dijo como despertando asustado y alfinal muy sorprendido

Estoy aburrida, vamos a hacer un "Despertando a Spencer" - Le dije, no pesaba convencerto, el o iba a hacer nadie le dice que no a mama

Que? Qué hora es? - Me pregunto un poco desconcertado

Como las 3 de la mañana, Carly me invito a dormir y no me puedo quedar dormida - Le dije sin mentir en ninguna palabra, en este caso no le encontraba el sentido.

Asique vienes a despertarme a mí para ir a despertar a Spencer? - Seguia con tono de indignacio, que esperaba si el me conoce

Básicamente, vamos! - Le dije, queria que fueramos ya, me gusta mucho esa seccion del show

Bueno, solo porque amo hacer eso - Me respondio alfinal, si yo sabia que iba a acceder

Ok agarra tus cosas tecniñoñas y vamos - Le dije indicandole la puerta

puso los ojos en blanco- yaya, oye y como entraste?

Hace cuanto me conoces? - Le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

oh, claro - Dijo entendiendo

Fuimos a la habitación de Spencer, no sé porque pero me gusta que en esto estemos solo los dos, además siempre sale muy bien y es chistoso. Ya se me ocurrió despertarlo y empezar a preguntarle por que estaba vestido de mujer y porque se había perforado las orejas el resto improvisaríamos, nos pusimos de acuerdo y empezamos.

Hola a todos estamos en la habitación de Spencer - Dijo saludando a los que verian el video proximamente

Si y son las 3:45 de la mañana, apunta el reloj freduardo – rodo los ojos y hizo caso

F: bueno ahora, uno, dos, tres.

SPENCER! - Le gritamos a Spencer Cada uno en cada oido y justo al mismo tiempo.

Qué? - Dijo atontado despertando Spencer

Spencer, Spencer, Spencer! - Le seguimos gritando ahora solo un poco mas despacio

Que?, Que?, Que? - Nos respondio solo un poco mas molesto pero igual de atontado

Que tienes puesto? - Le Pregunto Freddie Con tono un poco preocupado

Ropa espero? - Dijo con tono preocupado pero sin dejar el tono atontado (N.A: Todo lo que dira Spencer sera con tono Atontado porque ya saben, lo despertaron un cuarto para las 4)

Tienes un vestido - Le dije con un tono de "eres raro"

Si? Que? - Respondio sorprendido y tocandose la polera buscando el vestido

Oye! - Grito frduchina para aturdirlo - Y porque tienes ese vestido - Ahora un poco mas calmado.

Es el que compraste en la tienda de donas verdad? - Le pregunte como si fuera algo obvio, esto se esta poniendo bueno.

Donas? - Se notaba que no entendia nada

Spencer! – Le grite ahora yo para aturdirlo, vi una banana a medio comer

Que? - dijo mirandome

Come la banana - Le ordene apuntando la banana que estaba en su piso

Bueno - Me dijo sin quejarse nada

Freddo mientras reia le pregunto - porque comes una banana del piso?

Uh? - Lo miro ahora, y corrio la banana para el lado contrario, asi como escondiendola

Nos miramos para gritar al mismo tiempo

Spencer! - Lo mejor era aturdiro quedaba como un hamster (N.A: No se solo se me ocurrio, pero imaginenselo! un hamster aturdido! jaj)

Uh? - De verdad estaba confundido

Donde esta tu esposa? - Le pregunto ahora Freddo, tengo que aceptar que puede ser divertido, esto no lo habiamos acordado.

Mi esposa? Tengo esposa? - Dijo entre sorprendido y asustado.

Te casate la semana pasada que no recuerdas - Le dije con un tono de "eres un mal hombre"

Si, si me acuerdo - Dijo ahora inventando, es tan tonto

Donde esta Gebba? - Le pregunto Freddie, Creo que se de lo que habla

Gebba? - Pregunto confundido

Asi le dices a Gibby recuerdas? - Cuando dije esto Frdalupe me sonrrio, creo que le apunte si era eso.

Parecemos conectados, este está saliendo muy bien.

Gibby? - Pregunto como siempre muy muy atontado

Si tu esposa! - Le regaño Freddañoño

Ve a buscarla! - Le regañe ahora yo

ve ve! - Le grito Fradolo ahora agarrandolo del brazo para que fuera a buscar a "Su esposa"

Se para y se va

No podia parar de reir - Se fue!

Tambien se estaba riendo mucho – Lo se, bueno creo que es todo por hoy

Esto fue otro episodio de "Despertando a Spencer" - Dije Mirando a la camara, todavia reia un poco

Adios! - Dijimos ahora al mismo tiempo los dos

Apago la cámara y la bajo

Salio muy bien - Me dijo aun riendose un poco

Si! Me gusto lo de Gebba, buen trabajo Fredduchini - Lo felicite, se lo merecia

Gracias, creo - Dijo con tono bajo lo ultimo, por mucho que hoy hayas estado divertido no dejare de ponerte nombres

Oye ahora tienes que decirme, que ñoña cosa estas metido que no nos quieres contar? - Le dije con mucho interes, por su cara me di cuenta de que no lo veia venir

Em, nada, por que crees que estoy en algo? - Me respondio nervioso, ja! cree que no se lo sacare?

Si, no sabes mentir tonto, ahora dime adie le miente a mama - Le dije ahora amenazante

Te vas a reir - Me dijo un poco avergonzado

Y? - Le respondi, no le iba a negar que lo mas probable era que riria

Rodo los ojos

Bueno, lo que pasa es.. - Dijo muy lento, agg dime rapido!

Ya dime como puede ser tanto? - Le dije ahora un poco molesta

Ya, ya esque con Gibby... - Dijo con el mismo tono lento

Dios mio que me vas a decir? - Le deje ahora abriendo mucho los ojos

Hey! Dejame terminar! - Me grito avergonzado, la verdad me dio risa su reaccion

Solo si me cuentas este siglo - Le respondi ahora de verdad no creo que sea tan terrible

Bueno con Gibby tenemos algo asi como una Banda - Me dijo alfin, espera el ñoño co un a banda, no pude evitar reir, el solo se sonrrojo un poco y rodo los ojos

Y que cantan, "Que bueno es ducharse", o "tecnología divertida"? - Dije riendo mas fuerte

No, por ahora solo hacemos covers... - Me dijo aun rojo

Por ahora? Están escribiendo? - Le pregunte un poco mas interesada

Bueno, yo estoy escribiendo - Me dijo, ya se le estaba llendo lo averginzado

No pude evitar reir y el se molesto. Como me encanta molestarlo.

Ya calmate - Le dije con una sonrrisa muy grande por aver estado riendo

Como sea - Me respondio un poco molesto por mis burlas

Y por que no nos dijiste? - Le dije ahora con un tono mas normal, sin tanta risa

Porque pensé que iba a pasar lo que recién paso – Dijo refiriéndose a las risas – Y..

Tienen que mostrarnos como son! - Le grite antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

... Y eso - Dijo terminando su anterior oracion

Que? Te da miedo Freddoso? - Le dije levantando una ceja

No... ósea, quizás.. - Dijo mirando al piso ahora mas bajo

Vamos solo a nosotras , ademas quiero reir un rato - Le dije sonrriendo

Me miro con cara de odio, solo rei

Bueno solo ustedes, y Annabelle – Agg se me había olvidado su existencia por un minuto

Tu novia sin cabeza? - Le dije solo un poco molesta.

Sam no la trates asi, es mi novia - Dijo defendiendo a la niña esa

Bueno bueno, entonces, cuando? - Dije tratando de cambiar el tema

Con Gibby hemos ensayado mucho asique mañana podría ser - Me dijo ahora mas calmado

Bueno mañana miércoles será - Le respondi, no creia que iba a ser tan rapido

Bueno le hablare a Gibby después le contamos a Carly y ahí les mostramos - Me dijo ahora

Ok fredñoño - Le respondi con un toño gracioso en el "fredñoño"

Puso los ojos en blacno – ya, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

Nos vemos - Le dije y se fue para su departamento y yo para la habitacion de Carly.

* * *

**Bueno ahi estubo el capitulo, de nuevo perdon por la demora, pero ya les conte lo que paso. Bueno en el proximo capitulo escucharemos la musica de Freddie, como creen que sera? sera muy malo y todos reiran? o sera muy bueno? o algo normal y aveces un poco desafinado? ahi veremos! pero quiero saber que les parece asique porfavor REVIEW! :D _Es por los niños! _acepto de todo! criticaas buenas y malas sugerencias felicitaciones quizas ajaja **

**Oigan y aca les dejo un Link de un verdadero Wake Up Spencer, No lo invente, de verdad existe eso si esta solo en ingles, lo que si invente es este que ustedes acaban de leer, ese salio de mi cabezita, tambien me gustaria que me contaran que les parecio eso (: **

**Link: h t t p : / / w w w . y ou t ub e . co m/w a t c h ? v = s C _ b J 8 R F0 t A (Tienen que juntar los espacios para poder verlo (; )**

**PD: Perdon por la ortografia pero la mitad no la pude hacer con Word entonces no me avisa y tampoco tengo el beta entonces lo mas probable es que hayan muchas asique perdon por eso**

**PD2: Lo mas probable es que tengan que esperar un rapo para otro capitulo ): pero es todo porque ando sin Word en el computador y este lo alcance a empezar justo antes asique bueno voy a hacer lo posible por conseguirlo pronto para poder seguir escribiendo! (:**

**Adios Los quiero de verdaad! :D**

**Jaavi.**


End file.
